gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Wiki Fan Weapon Contest: The Most Legendary Pirate's Weapon Belt!
Hello there, Wiki peepos! After my Story contest went down the drain because of me being busy, with me being more active lately I am proud to release a new contest! Ever wonder what the most legendary, looked-up-to, notorious pirate would have in his weapon inventory? Let's find out! In this contest, you may enter your Fan Weapon articles in the comments section. There are 10 categories ( and 1 bonus category ) in which you must have the best weapon in to win. You may enter 1 weapon for each category, so choose wisely! Together, we can create the most legendary pirate's weapon belt, along with a friendly competition! There will be a bonus category, in which the winner will receive a gold code from Old Sooty himself! Gold code no longer being given out due to low amount of entries. Code has been used in game. The other winners will recieve a banner, userbox, and a possibility of their weapon being used in TGT! Entries Close on April 1st extended to April 7 NOTE: You may enter 1 weapon for multiple categories. ''What I will be looking for'' I will be looking for several things in your article. No, it is NOT '''about which weapon is more powerful, or destructive. I am looking for quality in your article, I am looking for a unique, creative design! I am NOT looking for a long story or length of a page. Making an extremely small page, however, will lower your chances. I don't mind super-long articles, but please note I will not read it all if there is a huge story. ( Don't call me a hypocrite, I also make long stories, and there is nothing wrong with making long stories, it's just that I don't have the time to read a whole bunch ) I will look for creative designs, ideas, features, and interesting, intriguing descriptions. Making a weapon that is overpowered will not make you win, and in fact will make you lose. I hate super-powerful ideas, or "this is the most powerful weapon". '''I am looking for realistic weapons, that means no overpowered weapons and no futuristic technology. Best Sword Enter a sword ( Broadsword, Sabre, Cutlass, Scimitar, etc etc etc ) for this category to win. 2 winners: First place winner: *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: Second place Winner: *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: Best firearm Any hand-held guns from pistols to blunderbusses to grenades count in this category! 1 Winner: *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: Best Voodoo/Black Magic/Dark Arts Weapon In this category, get your evil writing skills with you, as only evil magic articles count here! Anything from a weapon possessed by voodoo, a page about black magic itself, or a mask, doll, or staff using the dark arts, anything evil counts! *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: Best Random Weapon: Anything other than what's already been listed counts here! ( Other than banned weapons such as futuristic content ) *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: Best Sea Weapon Cannons, boarding axes, ship traps, cannon ammos, and anything sea-worthy count here! *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: Best Weapon Background/history Give your weapon a good, creative history to win this category! *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: Most Realistic Weapon Make your weapon seem like it could fit inside POTCO to win this category! 1 winner: *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: 'BONUS' Category: Best Weapon Card! Good at making weapon cards? Making the best, most detailed fanmade weapon card will win you this category! Winner gets a code from Old Sooty! 1 Bonus Winner: *Winning Page: *Winning Writer: *Review: Category:Blog posts